


You're so worth it!

by SociallyAwkwardCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anti-monster gang, Big problems, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Invisible souls, Just for the pun-ibilities, Optimistic Reader, Reader has issues but doesn't know it, Reader is named, Sans Has Issues, i don't even know what i'm doing, i don't know how to tag, slowburn, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardCupcake/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardCupcake
Summary: You are Ashwin, a young woman currently working in a take-a-way after you completed your degree. Not what you hoped but you lack the motivation to change it. 
Your life is pretty empty. No family, no close friends, no memories of childhood. You have pretty much accepted it and moved on, living life in the most unimaginative way possible despite the recent monster outbreak. 
That is until you meet a skeleton who introduces you to other monsters. That's when your life gets interesting and you have to deal with a town of racists, ghosts yet not ghosts, a skeleton with trust issues and finding out who you are.
( New description because of plot ideas. Yay! :D )





	1. The night shift (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night shifts are boring.

 

You hated working this late. Seriously hated it. Who the hell wants food at 2am?! Apparently this idiot. He stood before you, mouth open and drooling slightly. He stank of alcohol, probably came from the pub across the road. You stand with a patient, albeit strained, smile as the curly haired man read the menu for the sixth time.

“Sooo, how much is the bacon cheeseburger deal?” He asks. Again.

“£5.30” You reply, holding back your urge to point and scream at the price list on the menu in his hand.

You could hear snickering behind you, glancing back you see the owner Joshua leaning against the grill and watching you. He grinned brightly at you, tipping the front of his snapback cap and when the customer wasn’t looking, you stuck your middle finger up at him. Josh was a cool guy, he took over the place last year when his dad died. He was still so young and yet owned his own independent business, he was pretty good at it as well.

Just as you were losing your patience your eyes wonder to the large window behind the boring customer. There you see three figures, moving very quickly. It takes you a moment to realise that two of the figures were attacking the third, as they throw them down you grab the closest thing to you and charge past the counter.

You ignore the customer’s confusion as you bolt out of the door towards the struggle brandishing a … whisk. Well, no turning back now.

“Hey!” You call out “Stop it!”

As you get close you see what is really going on. The attackers wore all black, with plain white masks on. You recognise them from the anti-monster group that seemed to be increasing with popularity and of course, they were beating the shit out of a terrified looking skeleton monster. Monsters showed up about a year ago and humans were nothing but cruel to them.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” You growl, pointing the whisk at the one that dared pin the innocent monster down.

The attackers simply laughed at you. Cocky bastards. One of them approached you, long brown hair and the figure assured you this one was female.

“Back off lady. We’re busy protecting the streets.” She tilted her head and gave a bubbly giggle.

Almost instantly you shoved the whisk into her hair and span your wrist, causing her hair to get tangled. Badly. You then pull on the whisk and yank a chunk of hair right out of her head. She screamed and launched herself at you, just barely dodging you give her a wide grin.

A black gloved hand clutched your arms, holding you in place as the girl stood again. The other attacker was behind you and holding tight. You saw a flash of silver as the girl pulled something out of her pocket.

Fear clawed at your throat as you struggle and you close your eyes.

“I called the police!”

Snapping your eyes open you see Josh running across the street. At his words, you are suddenly thrown to the floor next to the skeleton as the attackers run away.

Josh helps you to your feet before glancing at the skeleton who was still on the floor. Shaking. Crouching before them you smile.

“Are you okay?” You ask gently.

They shake their head at you, avoiding eye contact. Socket contact? You take in their appearance: big red boots and gloves, blue shorts and a white padded crop shirt. Even sitting on the floor you could tell he was tall, orange water droplets clung to his eye sockets and a small crack was pasted on his forehead. Your heart melted a little at the sight. People can be real assholes sometimes. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Joshua picking up a red scarf off the floor and nodding back to the take-a-way.

“Would you like to come sit with us until the police get here?” You hold out your hand to the timid skeleton, very slowly he takes hold of your hand and you help him up. 

 

You sat on the window ledge with the skeleton. He was still shaking slightly and very quiet, holding his phone tightly he made a noise. Sort of like clearing his non-existent throat behind the scarf he now wore. The boring customer was STILL there, reading the menu and glancing up at you, the skeleton and Josh sometimes. He wasn’t causing trouble though so you left him alone.

Josh brings Papyrus a portion of chips and a bottle of cola before he returned to the counter to talk to the police who had already asked you and Papyrus some questions. Turns out Papyrus was returning home after a late shift at his new job when the attackers found him.

“Do you need to call anyone to come get you?” You glance at his hands that clung to the phone for dear life.

“Y-yes but … he won’t be happy with me.” He seemed to curl up in on himself.

“Why? Because some assholes started a fight with you for no reason?” You frown slightly.

“The humans were just scared! I still believe they can do better!” He was staring at you, even though his eyes were basically just empty sockets you swore you could see a burning passion in them.

He raised his voice a little, drawing the attention of the police before they continued their questions. At least he seemed to be relaxing a bit, he was even eating the food.

“That’s very noble of you.” You smile and he puffs his chest with pride before deflating slightly.

“Could you please phone my brother?” He holds the phone out to you and take it hesitantly.

“Sure, no problem.” You agree.

Looking at the screen you see a number with the name Lazybones above it. Pressing the call button, you put the phone to your ear. The brother answered immediately.

“Heya bro. Had me worried for a while there.” The deep voice filled your ear and you were at a loss for words. 

“Um, hi. My Name is Ashwin an-” You were interrupted by a dark growl.

“Where is Papyrus?” He states bluntly.

“He’s here.” You panic slightly “There was an incident, your brother got attacked. He’s fine though, nothing serious.”

“Attacked?! Where is he?” The voice on the other is also panicking, just not slightly.

“Do you know the take-a-way called Pizza Palace? Across from The White Horse Pub?” You ask, glancing at the skeleton next you. Presumably Papyrus.

“I’ll be right there.” And with that, the call ended.

Sitting next to Papyrus you smile and give him the phone. Not even 30 seconds passed before the door was pulled open and another skeleton rushed to Papyrus. How did he get here so quick? The new skeleton ignored everyone apart from his brother. Taking his skull into his hands he studied Papyrus’ face for any sign of injury.

“You must be the brother.” You smile but are waved off by the skeleton.

He wore bright pink fuzzy slippers, must have left in a hurry, a blue hoodie and black shorts. He was about an inch shorter than you, unlike his brother who was a full head and shoulders taller than you. Also, a clear difference between the two brothers despite size and shape Sans had glowing lights for pupils in his large sockets.

The skeleton brothers were mumbling to each other, you could tell Sans really wanted to leave but Papyrus wanted to stay until the police were done.

Speaking of which, said police were now standing before you. Notebook in hand. One of them looked sullen, the other held no emotion what so ever. Mr Bland (as you dubbed him) spoke.

“Unfortunately, in this instance we will be unable to go any further with the investigation.”

“Why not?” Sans piped up, clearly annoyed.

“Not enough evidence.” Mr Bland stated.

“Bullshit” You grind out “We have a CCTV camera out front that would have caught everything.”

“The attackers were wearing masks; we will not be able to identify them.” Bland was starting to piss you off.

“What about this?!” You hold up the whisk, still covered in brown hair “Can you not do the forensic stuff and find out who it was?”

“About that, please refrain from attacking unarmed people with a weapon. This will be your only warning” He adjusted his glasses.

“A weapon? Unarmed people? Are you fucking insane?” You fail, whisk now pointing at the officer.

“Miss, are you threatening me?” He deadpanned.

You knew there was no point in arguing this further so you shook your head and sat down. Arms folded, cold glare plastered onto your face as the police nod a thank you at Josh and leave.

Sighing in defeat you close your eyes and rest your head against the cold window.

“Human.” Papyrus’ voice caught your attention.

Opening your eyes, you see him standing in front of you nervously.

“I, the great Papyrus, wish to thank you. You stepped in to help though you do not know me. You could have gotten hurt.”

“I can’t stand by while someone innocent gets attacked like that. It was a _whisk_ I was willing to take.” Holding up the whisk you wink at the taller skeleton, hoping to melt some of the tension.

“OH. MY. GOD” He sudden raised voice caused you to jump. His brother was trying and failing, to hide his laughter with his hand.

“Human you did not just do what I think you did.” He looked deeply offended yet smiling. For a moment you hesitate, before a cheeky grin creeps onto your face.

“Well, I’m trying _tibia_ little _humerus_ ” You giggled.

“Don’t!” He whined, he seemed to feel much better.

Again his brother chuckles from behind Papyrus, when you lean to the side to smile at him he looks away quickly.

Josh calls out, pointing at the freshly made pizza with a grin before handing it over to Papyrus.

“Here ya go, mate. This one is a freebie cause pizza makes everything better.” Josh grinned at Papyrus who seemed taken back.

“Wowie, thank you.” He pulls Josh into a tight hug, almost crushing the pizza in the process.

As Josh described how a take-a-way actually works to Papyrus, giving him a menu and advertising the place. Typical Joshua. You feel a presence next to you, glancing you see the shorter skeleton. He looked very uncomfortable. You can’t blame him, it’s not always obvious who the hateful humans are.

“Thanks. For looking out for him.” The words seem to almost cause him pain.

“No biggie.” You shrug your shoulders and look back over at Papyrus and Josh. They were both smiling brightly.

“Sans! Mr Josh says we can come here whenever we want and we get a discount for being great!” He squeals delightfully.

“That’s cool, bro.” Short skeleton, Sans you guess, puts his hands in his pockets “But we should get going, it’s late.”

“Of course!” Papyrus hugs Josh again before approaching you.

“Miss Human, I shall have to repay you one day!” He pulls you into a tight hug, almost snapping you in half.

“You don’t owe me anything Papyrus. I’m just glad to help.” You wheeze out, his grip tightens. “Besides, I get the rest of the night off now so that’s a _bone_ -us.”

Papyrus immediately drops you and tries to hide his smile behind gloved hands. You spin on your heel and point at the boring customer who was still there!

“You! Go home! You’ve been here two hours” You smile but the customer simply shrugs and leaves. Well, that was easy.

The skeleton brothers leave, after another round of hugs and Josh locks up. He asks if you want a ride home. You look at his motorbike and shake your head.

“No way I’m getting on that deathtrap.” You squint at the vehicle.

“So you’re gonna walk home. Alone. After what happened?” He raises a brow at you in concern.

“I live like two streets over. You can see the apartment building from here.” You attempt your best poker face and Josh simply nods.

“Alright Ash. See ya tomorrow.” He pulled the helmet on and revved the engine.

 

You’d been so deeply entranced by the music in your headphones that you didn’t even notice you had made it to the entrance of your building. Stepping into the warm hallway you tried to be quiet as you didn’t want to wake the cute elderly couple who lived on this floor. After a check of your mailbox. It was empty, big surprise. You made your way up the three flights of stairs to your floor. Apartment five.

 Unlocking the door, you kick off your shoes and throw down your bag on your sofa. Trying to ignore that the place could really do with a clean-up. Meh, maybe tomorrow. After brushing your teeth and getting changed you shuffle across the room to the door at the far end. Once in your bedroom you pull yourself into the oversized bed and wrap the duvet around you tightly. Nap time is good time you thought happily.


	2. Thank you feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the skeletons!

You woke up earlier than usual, glancing at your alarm clock you see it’s midday. May as well get up, no point going back to sleep when you have to be at work at 4.30pm today. At least today was your last evening/night shift of the week. Working 4.30pm until 3am isn’t so bad you guess. You have the rush between 5pm and 7pm where you get really busy but then it dies down until eventually you just have to deal with one boring weirdo for two hours.

Rolling out of the bed you stretch, popping your back and shoulder before heading into the kitchen. Shoving some bread into the toaster and pouring yourself a glass of orange juice you decide to check the news, people had to be getting bold to blatantly attack an unarmed monster in the streets. Sure enough, reports of another anti-monster ‘protests’ flooded the screen. They had burned down a bakery that belonged to a spider monster called Muffet. It sickened you. They put out a vote when monsters turned up on if they should have equal rights to humans. A fucking vote?! You were furious that it even had to be debated. Thankfully, the vote to give monsters rights won and the monsters were to be considered equals.

The only problem was that hate was louder than acceptance. Oh, look at you getting all philosophical when you first wake up. You chuckle to yourself before finishing your toast and moving to prepare for the day.

You had told yourself that you’d do something productive before work today. You didn’t. You watched television instead. Productive enough you thought to yourself put on your work uniform and pull on your shoes.

 

Throwing open the door to Pizza Palace you point finger guns at Josh and wink.

“How you doing?” You grinned.

Josh rolled his eyes but didn’t even try to hide his smile.

“Hi to you too.” He smiled.

You then noticed his girlfriend and kid were visiting today. You squealed with joy and threw open your arms.

“Little man!” You cried as the 3-year-old scrambled to hug you.

You picked him up and poked his nose, causing him to giggle. You then moved to greet Evie. She smiles at you as you approach. She was the nicest person you’d ever met, who cares if she has purple hair, tons of tattoos and piercing. Maybe she wears a little too much leather sometimes but each to their own. You couldn’t stop your stare at her prosthetic arm, she had lost most of her left arm in a road accident and had to have a fake arm. The only reason you always would stare was because she had decorated the arm with beautiful illustrations of flowers and barbed wire. You love it.

This little rag-tag family was awesomely adorable. Josh wore branded clothing such as Nike and he had a bit of an obsession with caps, the complete opposite of Evie. When the two of them hold their little gentleman, Nathan it warmed your heart.

“How are you today, Ashwin?” Evie asked, clear concern on her face “I heard what happened.”

“What did you hear?” You cringe slightly, she was giving you the disappointed mother look. 

“That you chased away some attackers with a whisk?” Her frown deepened.

“Mhm and they were _ash_ -ing for it.” You grin as her frown fades into a gentle smile.

“Anyway, little man. Look at you all dressed up! Where are you going that’s so important?” You tug softly at his little bowtie that he loved so much.

“Nan nan’s!” He cried out happily, kicking his feet softly as you put him down.

“That’s right and we should probably get going.” Evie looks at her phone to check the time before she took hold of his hand.

Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek to which she pouted. He smirked at her before pressing his lips against hers.

“Ewwwwwwwww” Both you and Nathan make the noise at the same time.

Evie giggles and tells Josh she’ll call him later.

“I’ll text you at some point, we need a girls night again.” Evie smiles softly. You agree and watch them leave.

Evie smiles, blowing Josh a kiss then closes the door.

“Dude you have the cutest family.” You smile, setting up the till.

“I know.” He puffs out his chest proudly.

 

~~~ 

 

It’s 9pm now and you’re bored. Josh had to leave at last second, something about a boring meeting thing. The driver sometimes pops in, takes the next few orders you had put on the counter and then he leaves. He never spoke a single word to you. Ever.

The song Mr Brightside came on the radio and you couldn’t help yourself. This was a song that demanded to be danced to! Turning it up slightly you begin to wiggle and bounce. It didn’t take long for you to be full-on singing and dancing as you prepared the food, you even continued to sing louder when the driver came in. You pointed at him and beckoned him to join but he just left.

You’d never seen him move so fast to get out, he was a big bold guy and when you started singing to him he had the look of a frightened child and ran away. You were doubled over with laughter when you heard the door again. Wiping tears from your eyes you calmed your giggles and leaned on the counter.

“Hello! How can I help?” You chirp.

“Human!” A loud voice called out to you and you focused on the customer.

It was Papyrus.

“Skeleton! What can I get you?” You beam brightly.

 “I do not require food today! I simply wished to say hello.” He was bouncing on his heels softly. He seemed so different then the quiet skeleton you met yesterday. Good, glad he's feeling better.

“Well, hello. How are you , anyway?” You glance worriedly at him.

“Much better. Thank you.” He seemed to get a little quieter.

You tried to think of a new subject to avoid more awkward silence but your mind was blank.

“Human?” You turn to look at Papyrus when he spoke.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” He asked.

“Nope. Tomorrow is my day off” You blink at him, confused as to where this was going.

“FANTASTIC! Then I, the great Papyrus, invite you to friendship spaghetti night! You can meet some of my cool friends! Although, none of them are as cool as me”

“Sure, I’d like that a lot.” The words fell out before you even thought about it. Meeting strangers can be a little nerve rattling but you also liked the idea of meeting people. You scribble your mobile number down on a scrap of paper pass it to him.

He takes the paper and eyes it carefully.

“So you can contact me and tell me where to meet you?” You offer as explanation.

Papyrus nods happily before he leans over the counter and hugs you tightly. Then he waves and is on his merry way. The rest of your shift went without incident and you got home, you made yourself a cheese sandwich before crawling into bed.

 

~~~ 

 

Your phone is ringing? Who the fuck calls at 7am?! Who the fuck is awake this early?!

You groan and snatch your phone from the bedside table. Unknown number. You growl and answer, ready to give them a piece of your mind. You went to bed at 4am, damn it!

“HUMAN?”

You had to pull the phone away from your ear. You knew that voice though and you weren’t very angry anymore.

“Hey Papyrus” You greet him sleepily.

“SEE SANS! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD REALLY BE HER!” Sans doubted the number you gave Papyrus? Rude.

“HUMAN, YOU AGREED TO MEET UP?” It was way too early for shouting.

“That’s right. You know you don’t have to shout, though. I can hear you just fine on the phone.” You chuckle.

“Oh sorry!” He was still yelling but not as loud now “I was hoping that you would attend spaghetti night tonight at the skeleton residence?”

“You often invite strangers to your home?” You chuckled, sitting up in the bed and yawning.

“Not often!” Papyrus whined.

“Too often” You hear Sans say, you must be on speaker phone.

“Maybe, but you saved me! Why would you save me if you were a bad person?” Papyrus sounded nervous yet a little hopeful.

“Ah, good point Pap-a-rino” What was the ridiculous nickname that fell from your lips? “Just text me an address and a time and I’ll be there.”

“I SHALL DO THAT!” Papyrus was overjoyed, he didn’t even mention the stupid nickname.

“Do you need me to bring anything?” You asked

“JUST YOURSELF, HUMAN! SEE YOU SOON!”

“Okiedokie, Paps. See you later.” You smile and end the call.

Well isn’t he just a precious cinnamon roll? You quickly saved his number in your phone before standing. You may as well get up for the day ahead of you. Be productive!

You sat on the sofa, still in pyjamas, watching a really bad movie. You had no idea what it was called, The Room maybe, but it was so bad it was funny so you just continued to watch it. When you next look at the clock you realise you should probably start getting ready. Papyrus said to be there at around six tonight. What does one wear to a spaghetti night? A bib most likely, it was the messiest of foods.

You ponder outfit choices while in the shower. Do you dress up and risk looking like you’re trying too hard to impress new people? Do you go casual and risk looking like someone who doesn’t care about meeting people? Social interactions are hard. Most days you wake up, go to work, come home, watch tv and go to bed just to wake up and it all again the next day.

You settle with an oversized black jumper and cool space themed leggings. Since it’s early autumn it’s chilly outside. You throw on some brown ankle boots and tie your hair back in a messy bun. Allowing your fringe to fall free. Once the taxi calls to let you know it’s waiting for you, you grab an energy drink and down it before locking up your apartment. 

 

This house is adorable! It’s a little bungalow on the outskirts of town. Most monsters live around this area; all the houses are so cute. The centre of town, where you live, was mostly apartment buildings and business’. Trudging up to the house, you see you’re a little early and hope they don’t mind. Just as you reach up to knock on the door, it’s thrown open and a tall blue fish lady is staring at you.

She had wild red hair that’s pulled back in a ponytail, very sharp teeth, and a bright glaring eye. The other eye was covered with an eyepatch. Awesome. She wore a grey tank top and black skinny jeans. So casual was a good choice.

You stood staring at each other for a second, your hand still outstretched. Slowly you bring it down to knock on her stomach.

“Knock knock?” You smile sheepishly at her. Jokes are great ice breakers.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The woman practically spits at you.

“That’s not how the joke goes.” You pout slightly before smiling “I’m Ashwin, a friend of Papyrus’.”

“Friend?!” You hear said skeleton squeal from behind the fish woman, he pushes past and grabs your hand “Have we so very quickly become friends?” He stared at you with a hope filled face.

You only said that so the woman would you in but now that you think about it, you would love to be Papyrus’ friend. So you smile brightly and nod enthusiastically.

“Hell yes!” You cheer as you are pulled into his tight embrace before being pulled into the house for introductions.

 

“This is whisk girl?!” The fish lady, Undyne as Papyrus told you, gaped at you as you sat on the sofa in the living room.

Sans had apparently gone out to purchase some new DVDs and would be back soon along with Undynes girlfriend, Alphys.

“But she’s fucking tiny!” Undyne waves her arms at your lack of muscle and height. 

“I’ll have you know me and Tiny are just friends!” You fake offence and it takes a moment for the joke to click. Undyne roared with laughter while Papyrus still seemed very confused.

Just then a small yellow dinosaur ambled into the house with a simple bag in her claws. Following her is a very nonchalant Sans, however, when he sees you, the smile falters a bit. Maybe he didn’t want you there. Shit, were you trespassing on something?

 “Hello” You greet them cheerfully.

“O-oh. H-hello, Ashwin I p-presume?” Alphys shuffled slightly, putting her bag down and awkwardly rubs her palms.

“You presume correct. You must be Alphys.” You try your best to look the least intimidating you can be. You didn’t want to upset her.

She simply nodded and ran over to Undyne when she held her arms out. The two of them embraced, you had to hold back the ‘awwww’ that threatened to fall from your tongue. With introductions out of the way, Papyrus and Undyne moved into the kitchen to start in the spaghetti. You offered to help but was persuaded not to be a very concerned Alphys.

So you sat on the sofa, Sans on the other side and Alphys sat on the floor flicking though her new DVDs. She finally settled on a Studio Ghibli film called Howls Moving Castle and began to set up the player. The kitchen was filled with noise, loud bangs, smashing, laughter, and shouting. The living room, however, was silent.

“So, have you seen many Ghibli films?” You ask the two.

Sans quickly stands up and walks over to a door on the other side of the room. Quickly and quietly he enters, closing the door behind him.

“He doesn’t like me very much, does he?” You roll your eyes.

“Sans doesn’t really get along with humans in general, not just you.” Alphys had moved to sit beside you.

“So I shouldn’t worry because he hates my whole race?” You tease but Alphys panics.

“T-that’s not what I meant!”

You pat her head and smile “I think he’ll warm up to me if I keep telling my awesome jokes.”

She nods in agreement. You hoped so, you really wanted him to like you. You wanted everyone to like you. You were always desperate to make a good impression when you rarely met new people.

Suddenly Undyne slams open the kitchen door and strides into the living room, followed by Papyrus who was balancing a large plate of spaghetti on his head. Why? You don’t know.  You were ushered to the table that rest against the wall, sitting down you leaned over to smell the dish as it was placed down.

“Looks so good!” You were practically drooling as Papyrus began serving it up.

“Thank you, Human.” His cheeks flushed orange. You tilted your head as you observed the random colour until the scraping chair across from you pulls you out of your thoughts.

Sans was back and he made a big show of pulling out the chair, making as much noise as possible. Undyne sat next you, Alphys next to Sans and Papyrus at the end. A plate is placed before you, the food looking even better close up.

You forget about Sans' strange behaviour and dig in. As soon as the food is in your mouth, your whole body tenses. It did not taste as good as it looked and smelled, you had to fight back the urge to spit it out. Everyone is watching you expectantly as you very forcibly swallow the food.

“Wow, guys the taste is” You pause, considering your words carefully “Intense.”

This seemed to please Papyrus as he fell into a long rant about how he and Undyne created the masterpiece. You weren’t really listening, it pained you but it took all your focus to finish the plate without throwing up. Every time you glance up to nod and show him you were listening, you see the others eating apart from Sans yet his portion still gets smaller.

“Yo punk. Having another plate?” Undyne points at your now empty plate.

“I couldn’t possibly, I’m only a little human after all. I can’t keep with you guys.” You smile, hoping they don’t notice your lie.

“Ha course ya can’t! You need to toughen up.” Undyne slams her fist against the table and laughs at your discomfort.

“Yeah I guess I do but that takes sooo much effort.” You throw your arm over forehead and lean back dramatically.

“Then I guess we have no choice Papyrus. We have to train this human.” Undyne folds her arms.

“I agree!” Papyrus claps his hands together.

“Nah, doing things isn’t really my thing.” You sigh.

“W-what is your thing?” Alphys perked up, looking at you intensely.

“I don’t know.” You shrug “Just doing nothing I guess.” You couldn’t even think of a hobby. Wow, you’re lame.

Alphys, however, seemed to enjoy your answer very much. Her tail swished softly as she whispered something to Undyne.

“Ya think?” Undyne was now also staring at you.

“Umm, _Penne_ for you thought?” You glance away, poking the leftover spaghetti with your fork, they were creeping you out now.

Without warning the table is upside down on the other side of the room. Your whole body is tense as Undyne stands before you. Shit, you pissed her off. You and your stupid jokes. You close your eyes and brace yourself for the yelling or the fist but nothing happens.

“I totally agree with you Alphys!” Undyne bellows.

“Y-you frightened her.”

You open your eyes slowly to see Alphys scolding a very sheepish looking Undyne. Papyrus doesn’t seem to know what to do and Sans was sleeping in the chair, not moved an inch. You couldn’t stop yourself, you doubled over in laughter. She threw a table across the room because she got hyped up about something and that’s hilarious.

They were looking at you like you were insane but that just caused you to laugh louder. You were literally crying with joy now.

“Maybe you should train me Undyne, just so I can table flip like that!” You wheeze.

Now Undyne was laughing as well. Jeez, something about this little band of merry monsters made you feel so comfortable. They seemed so accepting of you, despite hardly knowing you.

Eventually, you calmed yourself down, wiping the tears from your eyes. You offered to help clean but Papyrus insisted that it was no problem, he had the place cleaned up in no time.

“It’s been a pleasure but I really should get going. Back to work tomorrow and all.” You shrugged as you said your goodbyes.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine!” Undynes scaly hand smacked against your back, almost knocking you over.

“I-indeed. We s-should hang out again s-sometime.” Alphys shook your hand softly.

“I’d like that a lot.” You smiled before turning to Papyrus.

You could see him getting ready to pull you into a hug again, this time you beat him to it. Grabbing hold of him you pulled him into a tight embrace, giggling at his confused ‘nyeh’. So what if you only met the guy yesterday? You were not the shy type and if the chance to make friends, especially friends as cool as this group, arises you were going to take the chance.

“I’ll walk ya home, kid.” Sans spoke as he shuffled to the door.

“You don’t have to do that.” You took note of the faces of everyone in the room now, looking at Sans with a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Don’t say no, human! This lazybones never does anything!” Papyrus seemed almost proud.

The two of you walked in an awkward silence. Turns out you only live a 30 minute walk away and a nice walk sounded like a good plan. However, you almost regret not getting a taxi. Turning to look at the short skeleton beside you, you see he’s staring at the sky. This first stars of the night had started to appear.

“You didn’t have to walk me home.” You state

“No biggie, kid. I wanted a little chat anyway.” He still wasn’t looking at you.

“Oh, what about?” Your brow raised in question.

“Intentions. Specifically, yours.”

You turn to look at him. He’s staring right through you.

“I like to think I’m a good judge of character.” He shoves his hands into his hoody pockets. “You seem like a nice kid but I can’t read ya as easily as others. I don’t like not seeing. So I want to give you a fair warning.”

Before you could even open your mouth to reply your entire body became heavy as lead. You tried to make a sound but it just came as strangled wheezes. Sans was stood before you, one socket void of any light and the other burning in a strangely hypnotic dance of blue and yellow. It was terrifying.

“ **Stay away from Papyrus”** He growled at you, sending shivers up your spine.

When whatever pressure held you released, you fell to your knees clutching your chest. Eyes wide you try to catch your breath.

“Do we understand each other?” A boney hand reached for you.

“How fucking dare you?” You smacked his hand away and stood up, the suddenness causing you to falter slightly.

Sans was looking at you now with wide sockets. You guessed he did not expect that kind of reaction. Well, fuck him!

“Excuse me?” Now both his sockets were nothing but darkness. Was he trying to scare you? Not happening.

“Good judge of character? Bullshit or you’d know how awesome I am.” You folded your arms, not backing down “You don’t know me.”

“That’s my point kid, I don’t know you. So I don’t appreciate you getting all buddy with my bro.” Apparently, he wasn’t backing down either.

“But I want to be his friend!” You whined and it sounded a little pathetic. “And you can’t tell him who he can and cannot be friends with.”

“Ya got a point. Just know, I will be keeping an eye on you.” As if to prove his point, his eye began to glow again.

A few beats of silence pass.

“I don’t want you to walk me home anymore.” You stared blankly at him before spinning on your heel and walking away.

You slammed the door to your apartment closed a little louder than you probably should. You were just so pissed off right now! You thought you had met a cool group of people who didn’t mind putting up with you but noooo. One of them had to be a total asshole! You guessed you still had Josh, Evie and Nathan as friends but they were a family and always doing family stuff. Evie’s idea of girls night is after putting Nathan to bed, having one glass of wine and watching a romantic comedy with Josh as well. Not a total girls night and you seriously third wheeled. You loved Evie and spending time with her, Josh and Nathan but sometimes you wanted to other things.

You’re 23 for Christ sake and you never do anything someone your age should. Some mind-numbing tv should help.


	3. I don't run, I pun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were feeling spontaneous today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short.

It had been a week since you had seen any of your new monster friends. You didn’t mind much cause you and Papyrus texted sometimes. Also, it seems that Alyphs and Undyne got your number from Paps as well. You were now the proud owner of seven contacts on your phone.

Spaghetti Skelly, MerPirate, Little Nerd, Boss Man, Mrs Boss, Summon Wheels, Foooood!

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Joshua, Evie, Taxi, Take-a-away.

You had only stepped out of the flat for a moment before suddenly, rain. Got to love spontaneous weather. It wasn’t so bad, you only had your comfy clothes on. A pair of black jogging bottoms, oversized dark green jumper and a woolly hat with the batman logo on. You stood glaring at the sky before quickly shoving the letters into the post box at the end of the street and turning to walk away.

“HUMAN!”

You were grabbed from behind in a pair of large bony arms and spun around. Once your feet made contact with the ground again you held up your hands to gain your composure. Turning to look at your assailant your face split into a huge grin.

Standing before you was Papyrus, wearing the most colourful workout clothes you had ever seen. Behind him was Undyne in her own workout outfit.

“Hey, Punk.” She grinned at you.

“Are you not working today?” Papyrus couldn’t even hold back his clear joy.

“Nope. Was just going to watch films all day.” You shrug your shoulders, shivering slightly as your clothes began to stick to you.

“You should come running with us. Days like today are the best for running!” Undyne punched the air in front of her.

Papyrus nodded eagerly, awaiting your answer with hope filled eyes. You’re never going to get over skeleton monster magic face stuff!

“Love too but can’t.” You chuckle softly “I am a strong believer that no one should run unless being chased.”

You salute the two before making a move to walk away again. Although you really did want to be friends, Sans warning had creeped you out. Papyrus whined behind as Undyne stepped in front of you.

“Is that so?” You didn’t like the look of that smile she was giving you.

“What?” You questioned cautiously.

Slowly Undyne brought her hands up and made a grabbing motion.

“Look like I’ma have to chase ya!” She roared and made a move to come after you.

Well, shit.

You scrambled to turn around, almost falling over in the process. Instinct made you grab Papyrus’ hand and soon you were running down the street. Once Papyrus understood what was happening he was the one dragging you, you almost felt as if smoke were coming off your heels with how fast he pulled you along.

Just the thought of someone seeing this made you begin to laugh. A determined looking skeleton dragging a human in a laughing fit away from an angry shouting fish lady.

 

You had been running for a while when you saw the skeleton brothers house come into view. Somewhere to sit! And stay dry! You found yourself pulling away from Papyrus as he nearly ran past his own home. Placing your hands on the waist high gate you pushed yourself up and over in one, less than graceful, leap.

Your feet slipped on the wet surface below them and you ended up on your ass. You sat still before giggling to yourself and looking over your shoulder at Papyrus and Undyne at the gate. Paps looked very worried but Undyne looked amused. Glancing up at the house you saw Sans in the window, he was watching you with a lazy grin. Part of you wanted to just run away but the other part of you that always seemed to get you into trouble convinced you to wave at him.

A large scaly hand took hold of the back of your jumper and pulled you to your feet.

“You move pretty fast for a human who doesn’t do things,” Undyne smirked at you.

“I was running for my life!” You placed your hand on your chest and gasped in false horror.

“Undyne would not truly hurt you, human! Do not worry!” Papyrus pulled Undyne towards him and the both of them flexed. You had no idea why they did it but it made you laugh anyway.

“I gotta run. Alphys is expecting me back soon.”

Papyrus looked very sad all of a sudden as he nodded.

“I see. Goodbye, Undyne.” He turned to look at you “I suppose you wish to go home too?” He asked.

Did he not get to spend time with friends much? Just the thought made you want to cuddle comfort him. You should totally make more time to hang out with him.

“Nah, watching movies with friends is so much better than watching them alone.” You smiled at him.

“NYEH HEH! I AGREE!” He cheered, taking hold of your arm and pulling you into the house.

The door was thrown open and Sans was laying on the sofa, napping. He opened one socket to look at the two of you as you entered.

“Brother, make yourself presentable! We have a guest.” Papyrus scolded Sans.

The smaller skeleton slowly pulled up the zip of his jacket to close it, covering the white shirt under it, and his perma-grin seemed to get wider. Papyrus was not amused. You were though. 

“Hey Sa .. sa .. a” You sneezed. Great not only did you look like a drowned mouse but now you sounded like one too.

Papyrus and Sans were staring at you, confused at what just happened. You smiled sheepishly and shrugged your shoulders.

“Ex- _sneeze_ you?” Sans chuckled at his own joke, Papyrus didn’t seem to notice.

You wanted to tease him that you're meant to say bless you, not excuse you but thought best to keep your mouth closed. No need to antagonise him further. 

“Human! You ran so fast today that you caught the cold!” The taller skeleton instantly started throwing blankets at you before ushering you to the sofa. He sat you down next to Sans before striding into the kitchen “FEAR NOT! I HAVE THE SOLUTION!”

You sighed and smiled fondly at the kitchen door. Papyrus was such a sweetie. A sugar skull, you might say.

“So, you’re still hanging around?” Sans deep voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

You looked at him, he was smiling but if was very forced and his sockets were dark again.

“Yup. You’re never getting rid of me.” You made yourself comfortable on the sofa, holding eye contact with him. “You don’t scare me.” So much for not antagonising the small skeleton.

“I still don’t trust you.” He squinted his sockets at you. How?!

“You don’t have to trust me, just put up with me.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

It looked like he was going to continue but you held up your hand.

“At least for Papyrus, just put with me.” You pleaded.

Sans seems to tense slightly before relaxing and becoming one with the sofa cushions. At that moment Papyrus came bolting into the room, somehow managing not to spill a single drop from the mug he held now.

Sitting next to you he handed over the blue mug, the words Pun Master printed on the side.

“Awww, how sweet. You didn’t have to get me a drink.” You smiled and took the mug.

“I think you mean how salty.” Sans chuckled.

You looked at him confused before the scent hit you. Like warm sea water. You couldn’t be rude so you took a sip. It was a strange taste, bittersweet but not unpleasant. Made you feel all warm inside.

“Would you mind if I took my jumper off? It’s kinda uncomfortable right now.” You pouted, glaring at the offending soggy fabric. Luckily you had a vest top on underneath.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! I SHALL PICK OUT A FILM WHILE YOU GET COMFY.” Papyrus leaped to his feet.

Pulling the wet jumper over your head you place it on the back of one of the chairs at the table in the hopes it’ll dry quicker.

Readjusting your hat and soaking hair you sat back down, next to Sans again. You wanted to show him you were not put off by his scare tactics. You watched Papyrus pull over a box of DVDs.

“Please peruse my amazing collection while I, the great Papyrus, make snacks.” He was gone again, kitchen door shutting behind him.

“He just can’t keep still can he?” You mused, not really expecting an answer.

“Heh, he’s always working himself to the _bone_.” Sans hummed with content next to you.

You wonder if he noticed what he did. Turning your head to look at him, his shit-eating grin confirms he knows exactly what he did. A spark of hope explodes in your chest, was he warming up to you? He saw you looking at him and furrowed his brows, sliding a little further away from you. Guess not.

“I’m not really on my game today for puns. Maybe to- _marrow.”_ Your poker face skills were getting better.

Sans snorted, attempting to hide his amusement with a cough.

“ _Sofa,_ so good.” He pat the arm of the sofa casually.

“Seriously, if I think of some I’ll _chair.”_

“Sounds _sans-_ sational. I look forward to it.”

“I assure you, _Ashwin_ this _pun_ game _.”_ That one was a little forced you admit but you didn’t want to stop the possible bonding over terrible puns.

_“_ THIS IS NOT CHOOSING A FILM!”

Both you and Sans jumped at Papyrus’ scream. He stood by the door, arms cradling a bowl of spaghetti. You wanted to point out that spaghetti wasn’t a snack but decided against it. Chuckling you leaned over the box and pulled out a random case. Looking at the front you see it’s an animated film called Big Hero 6. Can’t say you’d seen this one before. Holding it up to Papyrus and Sans questioningly you asked.

“This one?”

“Great choice!” “Whatever” Came the mixed replies.

Sans had moved to curl up in the corner of the sofa, sockets closed. Papyrus sat next to you, his leg bouncing softly in anticipation. You became so engrossed with the film that you didn’t even notice Sans was watching you closely.

He watched every intake of breath you took at plot twists, every suppressed giggle that tried to break the silence and especially every tear that fell at the sad parts. You tried to hide the quiet tears, rubbing at them frantically but he saw. He watched you very carefully and feeling torn. On one hand, you seemed nice. Not every human would dare lift a finger to defend a monster. Very rarely would a human agree to spend time with a monster. Never would a human openly call a monster friend and interact with them publicly.

However, on the other hand. Sans could not sense your soul. Just one quick glance at a human and he can tell you their strongest and weakest trait, as adults seemed to have a whole spectrum of colours for a soul. Also, if said human was one to avoid or not. He has encountered humans before where he could not see their souls and it is almost always hidden subconsciously because the human has done something they regret. However, it is always because they have done something they don’t want anyone else to know. He finds himself wondering what terrible deed you did to cause your soul to hide itself in shame.

He hated not being able to see what type of person someone is.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, Sans ignored you and you and Papyrus just watched films. Eventually, you told him you had to go, despite wanting to lay around watching films all day, you had some things to deal with.   
  
Maybe you'll even get started on the shit tip of an apartment you live in. Maybe. 


	4. Costume craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the girls go shopping for a costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, life is hard. Writing is harder. Finding time to write is hardest. 
> 
> I'm sorry :( The next chapter will be longer and hopefully not as late being uploaded.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween was right around the corner and you still had no idea what to wear. You didn’t want to be offensive to any of your new friends, especially since they had invited you to their party. Normally you would just walk around with Josh Evie for an hour or two as Nathan went trick or treating but a Halloween party with actual monsters sounded like way too much fun. How could you refuse when you got the texts this morning?

**Merpirate – 10.13am**

**Yo, Punk! What doing on Monday?**

**Ash - 10.15am**

**Monday? You mean Halloween?**

**Merpirate – 10.16am**

**Yeah. What you doing?**

**Ash - 10.16am**

**Not much really. Why?**

**Merpirate – 10.17am**

**GREAT! Then you’re coming to the best Halloween party EVER! Hosted by Tori and the kid.**

**Ash - 10.22am**

**Oh? Okay, sounds like fun!**

**Merpirate – 10.22am**

**HELL YEAH! Don’t forget a total rad costume!**

Josh and Evie didn’t mind at all when you asked if it would be okay. They were thrilled you had some new friends. You were thrilled as well! Now if only you could choose a total rad costume.

You had been stood in the fancy dress shop, scowling at the outfit choices for a while now. You had even sent a quick S.O.S to Undyne and Alphys who said they would be there so help out. Speak of the devils, the two entered the store just as you were losing hope. Undyne strode in as if she owned the place, zeroing in on you and marching over. Alphys, on the other hand, was apologising to the man behind the counter for their loud entrance.

Undyne pounced on you, holding you in a headlock as she messed up your hair. You tried to complain but your squealing laughter ruined any chance of being taken seriously. Alphys trotted over to you both and attempted to calm her girlfriend. Eventually, the over excited fish lady let you go.

“Yer smart Punk. Asking the best of the best to help you pick a costume.” Undynes toothy grin was contagious.

“Y-yeah, we’d l-love to help you p-pick something” Alphys was a lot quieter as usual.

“Have you guys already got costumes?” You asked and they nodded happily “Want to try some on with me anyway?”

With that, the three of you ran around the store grabbing various costumes until you could hold no more and dashed to the changing rooms at the back.

First, you tried on one of the outfits Alphys had picked. It was a maid outfit with certain feline qualities. Typical Alphys. The costume consisted of a pale blue maid dress with a white apron and white stockings, black cat ears and tail and a white colour with a little bell. Thankfully, you were not the only one trying on this costume. Undyne and Alphys had similar ones. Undynes was yellow and back while Alphys was red and white. The three of you posed together while taking a few photos because why not.

“What’s a matter with _mew_?” You joked, watching Alphys frown at her phone.

“F-Facebook, I can’t find y-you.” She was blushing and fumbling with her phone.

Tilting your head, you held out your hand to take her phone. She happily obliged and you began searching yourself.

“A-ha! Here I am. Ashwin Peacock!” You clicked the send friend request button and handed her back her phone.

Bringing out your own you logged in to see two requests. Undyne and Alphys. Smiling you glanced at Undyne who must have heard your full name and looked for you as well. Of course, you accepted them both.

Now time to try more outfits and take more photos!

The next round of photos was as you dressed at The Mad Hatter, Alphys as Alice and Undyne as The Red Queen.

Next Vikings and then zombies and superheroes and so on. This lasted a while.

You were getting changed when another outfit was thrown over the top of the dressing room and hit you on the head. You whined in protest, ignoring the two chuckling behind the curtain, before looking at the costume in your hands.

“Isn’t this offensive?” You called out to them.

“What? Nah, try it on!” Undyne whooped and you sighed.

Sliding into the skeleton costume wasn’t easy, geez it was tight but it hugged your figure nicely once on. Along with the skeleton costume, the girls seemed to have found you some accessories. A dark blue tutu styled skirt and a simple blue flower crown. Those two had to be planning something.

Stepping out, this time you were the only on is a costume and Alphys snapped a few pictures. Confused but not really caring, you posed a few times alone.

“You should totally wear that one to the party!” Undynes shark-tooth grin almost made you feel uncomfortable. Almost.

“I really can’t. I don’t want to upset anyone. Besides, wouldn’t it be like I was naked to Papyrus?” You chuckled, shaking your head before returning to the dressing room to wear your normal jeans and shirt again.

Just as you were leaving the store, feeling defeated your eyes caught sight of a costume. It was perfect. Grabbing the costume and few accessories you completed your purchase before running to catch up with Undyne and Alphys.

The three of you walked together happily, talking about the party and who was going to be there. Turns out Toriel, the host, is also the frigging queen of monsters! Also, the king would be there and the ambassador! Oh, and this huge monster celebrity called Mettaton! You must make a good first impression; your brand new social life demands it.

After a while you asked if the girls wanted to get some food, you hadn’t eaten today yet. They agreed and you found an adorable sushi restaurant. The only on in town and it had some awesome reviews. You dragged them both inside, ignoring their complaints.

“W-we really s-shouldn’t.” Alphys whispered.

“Yeah Punk. Monsters aren’t welcome everywhere.” Undyne was growling.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re with me!” You beamed innocently, opening the doors and pushing them inside.

You regretted it instantly.

“You again?! I told you last time we don’t serve your kind here.” A shrill voice screamed out.

You froze in place, staring at the short, round, red-faced woman. All the patrons looked up, some with pity, others disgust and the rest emotionless before returning to their food.

“A-Ashwin, we s-should go.” A small hand tugged on your sleeve but you ignored it.

Taking a step forward you glared at the woman before you.

“What do you mean? Service should be for everyone.” Your voice was scarily calm.

The woman scoffed “Said who?”

“The law?” You raised a brow at her. Sure it was a fairly new law but she must know about it.

“Well, how about you leave and go tell the police then?” She barked a laugh, your blood began to boil with rage.

“What the fuck? We have money just like everyone else, why refuse payment?!” You raised your voice a little.

“We don’t want anything that has been touched by those dirty creatures” The woman was glaring at a surprisingly calm Undyne.

“Punk, let’s go.” She sounded serious but you weren’t done yet.

Pushing past the lady and ignoring her protest you grabbed a takeout box for a family of four. Slamming your hand on the counter you left money and turned to leave. Daring anyone to stop you.

“Keep the change” You were seething.

“That’s stealing!” The woman spat at you and tried to grab your arm.

Spinning on your heel you turned your full glare on this woman.

“Fight me!” You demanded. It wasn’t a real invitation, the woman backed down just like you hoped. She stood there, mouth wide open and unknowing how to react.

You smiled at Alphys and Undyne, motioning them to leave.

 

                                                                                                ~~~

 

“Sooo?” Undyne started.

You were now sitting in the park having a sushi picnic with Undyne and Alphys and so far, no one mentioned the incident. Of course, that was too good to last.

“Soooooo?” You questioned, looking up at Undyne with a salmon roll pressed to your lips.

 “You challenged that woman to a fight.” Undyne was watching you closely now.

“I had to defend your honour” You pouted.

“I’m proud!” She began to shake with laughter “We’re under strict rules to not do _anything_ that might fuck up all Asgore has done.”

“Y-Yeah. Undyne was s-scolded badly last t-time.” Alphys chimed in

“Best part about having a human friend then? They can punch little ladies how are mean to you with no consequences. Well, less consequences.” You beam at the two sat across from you.

“You’d really hit her?” Undyne gave you a toothy grin.

After a moment of thought, you shake your head “Probably not. The punishment must suit the crime”

“Ya think she’s yellow?” Undyne asks turns her full attention to Alphys now, leaving you very confused with the question.

“I-I thought she might b-be green m-maybe or-orange.”

The two of them were staring at you intently now. You tilted your head.

“Guys?” You ask but were ignored.

“Maybe one of the new colours we’ve found. Maroon?”

“P-pink?”

“HA! No way this punk is pink. Too lazy for that!”

“I-I guess. P-possibly red?”

“Guys!” You demand an explanation, folding your arms and puffing your cheeks like a sulking child “Don’t be dicks! Tell me what you’re talking about.”

Undyne bellowed with laughter as you pouted. At least Alphys looked a bit guilty.

“We’re talking about your soul, punk!” The fish woman managed to speak after she’d calmed down.

“Oh.” You remember finding out about souls being a thing. You also remember not caring to find out more. You’ve never been the curious type as far as you know.

“D-different colours relate to different t-traits. We’ve b-been wondering what y-yours would be.”

You shrugged and smiled, not really wanting a lesson but not wanting to offend them.

“Most adults have up to three traits.” Undyne held up three fingers “What are yours?”

“Beats me. Never looked.” You grinned. Now it was their turn to look confused.

“A v-video was released s-showing humans how to su-summon their souls. Everyone has looked to see w-what kind of person they are.”

“I know what kind of person I am. I’m awesome. Whats the colour for awesome?” You smirk.

“Isn’t one, punk. The closest thing would be magenta for confidence.” Undyne was laughing again.

Alphys seemed very curious as she watched you closely. She also seemed uncomfortable. Geez had you upset her?

“Look, if it makes you feel better I’ll pull my soul out and we can all see how great I am.” You sigh and put your hand on your chest almost as if you knew what you were doing.

Your hands were snatched up and pulled away from your chest. Staring wide eyed at you Undyne looked very awkward, behind her Alphys was bright red and covering her eyes.

“The fuck is wrong with you?! Offering your soul like that! That’s worse than sitting here naked!” Undynes rage was clearly trying to cover up her embarrassment.

“O-kay. Sorry.” You smile half heartily and you feel the ex-captain relax.  


	5. Inside his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are jerks. Sans is getting a little obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally finished university and have more time for writing, hooray. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I am having some personal issues at the moment which makes writing hard, boo. 
> 
> I shall try my best.

 

_(2:55am) - You_

You were cleaning the kitchen in the back of Pizza Palace before locking up. It was no big deal you being there alone, despite some reluctance Josh agreed to let you deal with the final dead hours alone while he returned home to a very ill Evie. Five minutes left and you could flip the sign to closed and get ready to leave. Bed was practically calling for you at this point you even considered jumping right into the bed without getting changed in pyjamas. This thought alone was enough to give you the last bit of motivation you needed to speed clean the kitchen.

Not long left now, you stare at the clock on the wall completely engrossed in the silent ticking. Slowly the door opened and brought you back to your senses, you smile ready to greet the last customers. Hoping they only wanted something small as you really wanted to go home now.

However, when your eyes fell on the figures that just entered the building, your smile dropped instantly. Before you were three bulky looking figures, dressed entirely in black and hiding their faces with white masks. This can’t be good.  

“You’re a little early for Halloween. It’s only Saturday.” You give them your best fake smile.

“We’re members of the town protection service.” One spoke up, a male voice sounding overly polite.

“That’s not what I’d call you.” Racist bastards, that’s what you’d call them.

“We are simply here to make you aware of the dangerous company you keep.” The Polite guy here seemed to be the ringleader.

“Is that so? The only dangerous company I see is the three of you.” You tilt your head, hand slowly moving to your phone.

“Your ignorance of the monsters is going to get you in trouble.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“If you’re not with us, you’re against us.” One of the others spoke out.

“I am against you. One hundred percent against you.” No doubt about it, you did not agree with this people.

There was a moment of silence as you glare at these freaks who are trying to ruin your good mood.

“It pains me to do this, it really does.” The posh one motioned to his buddies.

Suddenly you were being dragged over the counter by your hair until your face met a fist. The punch was enough to cause a dizzy spell, meaning you were unable to get up from your place on the floor and then came a kick to your abdomen. You cried out and tried to curl up into a ball.

Despite all your talk, you had never been in a fight before and found yourself in a situation where you couldn’t fight back. Everything was happening so fast. Your body and face were being assaulted by a terrifying array of hands and feet for what felt like hours.

Your body ached all over as the leader of the group knelt to your level. He cupped your face softly and shook his head.

“I hope I have made myself clear, Princess.” He whispered.

Although you couldn’t find the words to eloquently tell him to fuck off you stared at his eyes that could be seen through the mask. They were a murky green colour, sharp and cold.

“Now, tell me the words I want to hear.” He turned his head so your mouth was aligned with his ear. “Tell me you’ll stay away from the monsters. Come on, be a good girl.”

“Fuck. Off. Asshole.” You hissed through your teeth, trying to hide the obvious pain your body was in right now.

“Soon you’ll see it our way. We will save you.” He released your face and the three of them left.

You know, maybe sleeping here on the floor tonight won’t be so bad. You’re sure Josh won’t mind. Just a little nap, then you’ll go home.

 

_(3:22am) - Sans_

Sans lay on his bed, sockets closed as he tried and failed to fall asleep for the rest of the night. Sleep never came easily to the short skeleton. Nightmares.  Naps, on the over hand, he had mastered. So, throughout every day he’d manage to sneak in various two to three hours napping time. The only problem was that he was never completely relaxed. Every sound woke him, no matter how quiet.

On this night, it was his thoughts that were keeping him awake. Thoughts of a certain chirpy human who couldn’t leave well enough alone. How was he going to deal with you? Try to scare you away again? Maybe force you into a fight so he could pull out your soul? That seemed a little desperate, even for him but he couldn’t help it. He needed to know what kind of person you were, now. Getting to know you slowly, wasn’t an option. He had to make sure you couldn’t hurt his brother and the longer you were around, the more attached Papyrus got. Meaning if you were the type of human to hide their true colours to manipulate those around you, it would break Papy’s heart when he found out.  

Sans wasn’t going to let that happen. He had to ignore that fact that you seemed nice. Ignore the fact that you were funny and forget about how adorable you were. Fuck. He did not just think that. A human? Adorable? No way. He wasn’t a sicko with some twisted human fetish.

Images of you in the multiple costumes Alphys had sent him not so long ago flooded his mind. Damn it, you made an attractive skeleton. Oh well, the attraction was just a flare of his magic. It comes and goes. Always does, just like with Tori. It’s the mystery he was attracted to, after all he was a skele-man of science. Once he had the answer, you would no longer interest him. All he’d need to do was judge you then he could have indifference towards you. Just how he liked it. After all, he only needs Papyrus in his life. Right?

 

_(7:30am) - You_

“I don’t care how ill I get, do not leave her on her own again! Can’t you hire another member of staff?” Evie had pulled Josh to the other side of the sterile smelling room in what she hoped was out of your hearing range.

It wasn’t. You heard the entire lecture she gave her boyfriend who already felt guilty about the whole thing. You sat on the bed, swinging your legs and smiling at the doctor while he checked the bandage on your left wrist. You had sprained it and it hurt like hell.

“So, the bandage is to compress your wrist and help keep it stable and still. This will help with the healing process.” The doctor didn’t even make eye contact as he continued to poke and prod at your various bruises.

You flinch as his finger brushes the darkened skin around your eye. He gives a thoughtful hum and stands, telling you for the fifth time to look after yourself. He left to check a few reports and get a second opinion before releasing you.

Josh came shuffling over to you, cap pulled down to hide his face as he clears his throat.

“Listen Ashwin, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“No biggie.” You smile and shrug “Not like I died.”

“This is serious! You could have gotten seriously hurt, sweetie” Evie wrapped her arm around your shoulder and pulled you tight into a one-handed hug.

“I could have but I didn’t” You beam happily at the two before you.

They did not seem convinced.

“Well if you want to make it up to me, you could buy me a Mcflurry.” You ponder

“Now? At this time?” Josh raises a brow at you as you nod enthusiastically.

 

_(10:45am) – Sans_

“Get up, Lazybones!” Papyrus groaned at his brother who had passed out on the sofa.

Slowly Sans turned his head to look at his little brother in his frilly apron. He had his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently while keeping his sockets on him. Sans shrugged his shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Why are you always sleeping?!” His brother whined.

Sans chuckled and moved to sit up on the sofa, knowing he should probably try to stay awake for the time being. Paps was doing that thing with his hands again. Whenever he got nervous he would rub his hands together while looking anywhere but directly at him. He needed to defuse the situation before he started asking questions.

“Sleeping is so natural to me I could do it with my eyes closed.”

“OH, MY GOD SANS.”

Victory. Papyrus wouldn’t question anything now.

“But Sans, I’ve been thinking.” Papyrus continued anyway.

“That’s a dangerous habit, thinking. Especially since we skeletons have hollow heads.” Sans’ grin became strained.

“How come you do not like the human Ashwin?” So, he had noticed. Sans had hoped he wasn’t being so obvious.

He sunk further into the pillows on the sofa and pretended to be asleep. Sans didn’t have a funny answer for his brother, not yet anyway.

“You two are very similar. You both have bad taste in humour but good taste in friends.” Papyrus was rubbing his hands again.

“Never said I didn’t like her Paps. You know me, nothing gets under my skin.”

“BROTHER! I am serious!”

“Hello, Serious. I’m Sans.”

Silence. Was question time over? He sure hoped so.

“I am not an idiot Sans.” Papyrus’ voice had never been that quiet before. “I know she is not the first human you have tried to scare off.” Now Sans felt guilty, he didn’t know his human chasing habit had been discovered.

“I like this human, she is the first to stay.” He was now sitting next to Sans on the sofa, pulling at a thread on the apron.

“Chill bro, I’m just pranking her. She knows it.”

 

_(03:02pm) – You_

You took another painkiller before setting the glass of water on the counter in your kitchen. Josh had told you to take some time off work, Evie was going to cover for you while her mother watches Nathan. Josh had already begun interviewing potential co-workers. Geez, you’d just made things difficult for the couple. If only you’d done something differently maybe they wouldn’t have to work so hard. Why wasn’t time travelling a thing?

The incident had been reported to the police but you doubted they’d actually do anything about it.

Taking a seat on your sofa you look around your flat. It was messy still and kind of lonely. If you had a roommate or a boyfriend or family, then maybe you wouldn’t feel so empty sometimes. Thoughts of the night you were found by the river flooded your mind. To this day, you have no idea what happened. Just a little girl, soaking wet covered in injuries and no memory of how she got there. Oh well, shit happens.

You shake your head and smile, reaching out for the remote and flicking the television on. Ah, mindless television. It was your hero. Who could blame you for watching a few hours of The Office or maybe Adventure Time? You had nothing better to do. You had barely gotten into your comfy spot when your phone buzzed happily.

**Spaghetti Skelly – 01:07pm  
Hello, my human friend!**

**Spaghetti Skelly – 01:07pm  
Do you see the combination of : and D make a face if you turn your phone?!**

**Spaghetti Skelly – 01:07pm  
This shows I am happy with words!**

You couldn’t help but grin at the screen. This adorable skeleton was your friend and it made you so happy. All your new friends made you so happy. One day you were going to be Sans friend as well. You had decided to ask him if he wanted to see your soul, Undyne had told you the basics of souls and you thought that if he could see the soul then he’d seen you’re not as bad as he thinks you are. This was your plan and it was a great plan! You’ll ask him at the party tomorrow.

 

_(07:39pm) – Sans_

He’s had enough. He’s going to just ask you if he can see your soul tomorrow. He needs to know for his own sanity as well as his brother’s protection. Thoughts of you have been running around his skull all day and all the possibilities of why you’d hide your soul. He’d thought of everything from stealing a cookie when you were younger and lying about it to full blown cold blooded murder.

What did you do?! His fingers had dug into the table hard enough to dent it. Papyrus had gone to bed not so long ago, leaving Sans in the living room alone with his thoughts. He pushed himself away from the table and began pacing the room.

You didn’t seem like the type to murder but he had been wrong about that before, with Frisk. He also couldn’t help notice how unwilling you were to talk about your past. Not once had you ever mentioned your childhood. That could be because no one asked about it but all the humans he knew were happy to talk about themselves at least once. Maybe he should steer the conversation towards your past before asking about your soul. After all, souls were intimate.

He just really needed to know more about you. You were a puzzle he needed to solve and soon. Before he became completely obsessed with you and started stalking you or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some technical error posting these chapters. Please tell me if anything is off. It kept cutting the chapters in half when I uploaded so no idea if it's still in half or has been duplicated.


	6. Confrontation at a party

“So?” Evie asked as she watched you twirl in front of the mirror again.

“So?” You repeat, admiring her work with your hair.

“I don’t think I’ve even seen you make so much of an effort.”

She motioned to the short at the front long at the back red dress you wore, along with fishnet tights and a black underbust corset. Your hair had been curled and fell in delicate ringlets around your face. You used foundation to cover your bruises as best as you could then dark eyeliner and eye shadow and red lipstick. A ribbon had been wrapped around your bandage to hide it and a short black cape hung from your shoulders. Evie had come around to help you get ready for the party as she was the best make-up artist you knew.

“Is it a boy?” She raised a brow at you.

“No. It’s not a boy.” You stick our tongue out at her before placing the stick-on fangs on your teeth, they were much more comfortable than the plastic ones that fill your whole mouth.

“I just want to show my friends I care enough to dress up.” You continue before putting a pair of coloured contact lenses in.

A vampire was the perfect costume. No one could be offended by this choice. It was safe but you still looked good.

“The stakes are high tonight.” You grinned at Evie as she sighed and shook her head at your joke.

“Where are you meeting your friends?”

“Undyne is going to pick me up, she said she’d text me when she got here.”

Your phone buzzed with the familiar tune as you picked up your handbag. Quickly pulling your boots on, then you and Evie walked down the stairs to find Undyne outside. The fish woman leant out the window of a badass looking pickup truck and waved you over. After a very brief introduction, you hugged Evie and jumped into the truck. Apparently, Undyne was running late, she still had to get ready herself.

Apparently, Undyne was running late, she still had to get ready herself.

You don’t know what you expected but it was not this huge-ass manor in the countryside. Apparently, this was the home of the host, Toriel. You shouldn’t be surprised since she was the fucking queen of monsters! Undyne dragged you into the house and called out.

“YO NERD! Come sit with Ashwin while I get ready!” Then she was gone, darting up the stairs three at a time.

You were left alone at the entrance of this fancy home. What now? You do the only logical thing at this time, close the front door.

“Heya kid.”

You knew that deep voice anywhere.

“Hi Sans.”  Once the door was securely closed you turned to face him.

He stood with his hands in his hoody, which was black instead of the usual blue with the hood pulled over his head and black jogging bottoms.

“Don’t you need to get ready?” You ask

“Nah, I’m in my costume.” He shrugs and gestures to his zipped-up hoody “Grim reaper”

“Gold star for effort.” You try to hide a giggle with your hand. Unsure of if you’re supposed to be mad at him or not.

“Heh, yup.”

An awkward silence surrounded the two of you. You stare at your feet and nervously tug at the fabric of your dress before looking up at Sans ready to ask him why he hates you. Any question dies on your lips when your eyes meet his. He staring intently at you, eye-lights bright and focused as if he was searching for something of great importance.

“Sans?” You question

Suddenly the small skeleton grins lazily and turns on his heal. He motions for you to follow him into the main area which was covered in decorations. They really didn’t hold back with getting ready for this party. The living room was huge with plenty of places to sit, at the far end of the room was a tall archway that led into the dining room. On a large oak table was a spread of various treats. Everything in this house was giant, it made you feel tiny.

“Good afternoon.” A regal sounding voice sang out from the kitchen.

“It was so very nice of you to agree to come early and help prepare.” The owner of the voice walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of cookies shaped like pumpkins. She was a tall beautiful goat monster in a purple witch outfit.

“It was the least I could do, majesty.” You panic, how do you greet royalty? Right, a curtsy. You pick up the sides of your dress and give Toriel a low curtsy.

Both Toriel and Sans chuckled at your display.

“Please call me Toriel.” She placed the tray on the table and smiled kindly at you “And no need to be so formal, just treat me like you do the others.”

She’d regret telling you that at some point you thought to yourself.

“Thank you for letting me attend your party, Toriel.” You beamed at her.

“You are very welcome.”

You notice a hand slowly reaching up to the table, heading right for the cookies. You watched with confusion at the tiny human hand until Toriel gently swatted it away.

“Not yet, my child.” Toriel was stern but kind.

A small child sulkily walked around the table, they had short brown hair and brown eyes. They wore a white dress with angel wings and a halo. Upon seeing you they skipped over and began waving their hands around in what was most likely sign language. You crouched down to be eye level and watched their hands move, it was no use. You had no idea what was happening.

“Um, I don’t … I don’t understand.” You pout

“She said her name is Frisk, what’s yours?” Sans translated for you.

Turning back to Frisk you smile and painfully slow begin spelling your name with your fingers for her.

“My dear, Frisk isn’t deaf just mute. She can hear you.” Toriel giggled and it sounded like a frigging windchime.

“I see. Well then, Hi Frisk my name is Ashwin.” You smile

Frisk began to bounce and spin in a circle before pointing at you, then signing again with a childish grin on her face.

“Yeah kid, she’s the one Paps won’t shut up about. I don’t know. I can’t see it either.” Sans began answering her questions and you stood there very confused watching the whole thing.

Suddenly you were confronted by a small angry child signing at a speed that even if you could understand sign language you’d still struggle to keep up.

“The kid wants to know what colour your soul is.” Sans tried his bed to look as uninterested as possible. He was desperate to know though.

“Frisk! You can’t just ask someone something so private.” Toriel looked horrified at the child as she brought another tray of cookies out of the kitchen.

“No biggie, I’m not easily offended.” You shrug your shoulders “You know, Undyne asked me the same question not so long ago. I’ll tell you what I told her. I have no idea what colour my soul is.”

Now you were getting the same ‘seriously’ look from the three monsters in front of you as you did from the others last time.

“I never cared enough to check it. I didn’t think anyone else would care enough to ask.” You laughed at their faces before taking the plate from Tori’s hands and placing it on the table.

Your answer didn’t help calm Sans nerves. He knew he had to get you talking about your past tonight. Anything to put him at ease about what kind of person you are.

After a while of helping Toriel bring out the food, Undyne and Alyphs came bounding into the room. They looked adorable in their costumes. Alyphs seemed to be dressed as a very pink cat girl. Must be from that anime she likes. Undyne was in a similar kind of costume but more wolf-like. Was that in the anime as well? Or did she think it just looked bad ass? Either way, they both looked awesome.

“Let’s get this party started!” Undyne roared as she scooped Alyphs into her arms and spun her around.

~~~

The party is in full swing and the manor house was bursting at the seams. It was getting a little overwhelming. You had had a drink with Alyphs while chatting about anime. You sat under the table with Frisk and plate of stolen cookies. You referred a duel between Papyrus (in his Skeletor costume, awesome) and Undyne. You and Tori spoke about her ex who she totally still had a thing for. However, you hadn’t had the chance to meet anyone new or speak to Sans about his attitude.

Thankfully as you manoeuvred your way through the crowd you spotted the little skeleton following a stunning robot dressed as a king outside. Maybe following them was a bad idea, what if they were leaving the house to head to make out town?

Oh well, now or never, you think to yourself and head outside. 

“I don’t want to play your game, Mettaton. I’m just keeping an eye on Papyrus.” You could hear Sans complaining as you left the house.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Darling! Why wouldn’t you want to play with me?” That was a new, over the top, voice.

“Don’t ever say that again.” Sans spotted you out of the corner of his eye and he got an idea “I’m sure she’ll play though.”

Before you could even protest the tall beautiful robot was in front of you and squeezing your cheeks.

“Ooooo, this little doll must be your new human friend! Hello, I am the fabulous Mettaton. You have probably heard of me. I’m sort of famous.” Mettaton winked at you and tugged at your cheeks harder.

“Um, mind letting me go fabulous Mettaton?” You frowned slightly as he let you go and swooned for some reason.

Rubbing your cheeks and pouting you noticed a few monsters sat in a circle on the floor with a bottle in between them. Papyrus was there, along with Undyne and Frisk. Also, some monsters you didn’t recognise. A sad looking ghost in a top hat, and orange cat monster dressed as a cowboy and a little shaking dog cat monster in a pumpkin costume.

“You’re playing spin the bottle? Cool, I’m game.” You sit between Papyrus and the ghost.

“Fantastic!” Mettaton sat across from you “Last chance Sans. Are you playing?” He batted his eyes at the short skeleton.

Slowly Sans sat himself down next to Frisk. Taking that as a yes Mettaton took the first spin of the bottle. It landed on Papyrus and he shouted that we wanted a truth.

“Would you smooch a ghost?” Mettaton asked

“If I liked the ghost and they wanted to be smooched then of course! For who wouldn’t want to smooch the great Papyrus?” Paps puffed out his chest proudly.

“Who indeed?” Mettaton pretty much purred.

Is it too late to quit the game? The ghost next to you seemed just as startled by the sudden question. Was this game going to end in everyone kissing? You don’t think you’re ready for that, better stick to truths for now.

The game continued, Papyrus giving the bottle an over the top spin. It almost spiralled out of the circle. You learned a lot about your new group of friends but the thing that stuck out most was how lucky Sans was. The bottle didn’t land on him, not even once. It had landed on you three times and you had to answer your favourite food (hard choice), dreams for the future (you had none) and the last question.

“What was your childhood like?”

Asked by a very innocent looking Frisk, Sans seemed to have whispered the question to her and she agreed to ask. He then translated for her.

Now was not a good time to spin your tale of woe and ruin everyone’s mood. How were you supposed to explain that you lost your memory years ago? That no one came to claim you from the hospital? That you might not even be 23 years old because you don’t know when your birthday is? That would be selfish of you. Need to back out. Need to think about something else.

Well shit.

“Can I change to dare?” You ask hopefully.

“Nope. Answer the kid's question.” San was staring at you now. His pinpricks of light bore into you red contacts.

“It’s a big question Darling. Just tell us one thing, your favourite memory.” Mettaton flipped his wire hair and bat his eyes at you. Much like he did with Sans not so long ago.

You look at the happy faces before you and feel yourself start to fidget nervously. They were so nice, you couldn’t lie to them.

“I think I’m going to go get another drink!” You throw your arms into the air and jump to your feet before dashing back into the house. Ignoring the protests behind you.

If you couldn’t numb your mind with television, alcohol works just as well.

However just as your fingertips brushed the cup, a tight grip took hold of your shoulder and the world was pulled out from under you. All that was left where you were moments before was a spilt cup of unnamed alcohol.

You were thrown onto the floor as your mind reeled in confusion. Your sight was blurry and there was no way you were getting to your feet anytime soon. Pain shot up your wrist as the previous injury was slammed onto the ground below you.

An ear-piercing ringing filled your head as you tried to catch your breath and take in your surroundings. Snow? Trees? Where the fuck are you? Pulling your aching body to a sitting position you try to check the sky for the stars’ location. No stars. Just rocks. Realisation hits, you were in the underground. Under the mountain.

“I’ve had enough of your little games.”

You turn your head and your own voice cracked slightly.

“Sans?” You croak “What’s going on?”

“I want the truth, kid. That’s all I ask for.”

“The truth?” Confusion turns to rage “You terrify and isolate me for a fucking game?!”

“I want to know what makes you so reluctant to share.” You were going to slap that smug grin off his stupid boney face.

“Last chance, kiddo. Just answer the question.” His sockets have gone dark again and this time you feel all colour drain from you.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” You whisper bitterly.

“Fine by me. I can get the answer another way.”

Taking his hand out of his pocket he lazily motions to your chest. He was trying to pull out your soul. Aw hell no! You blocked the tugging in your chest, no idea how but you prevented him from pulling out your delicate little soul.

He raised a bone brow in confusion and tugged a little more fiercely. You refused.

“You have not earned the right to see my soul!” You screamed at him and suddenly the tugging stopped completely.

Asshole. You would have shown him if he asked but not like this. You glare at him defiantly as he stares at you with wide empty sockets.

You close your eyes to steady your breath.

“Sans, this is ridiculous. Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I understand caution around humans, I really do but all I have ever done is defend monsters. I took a beating recently for being friends with you guys and now another beating from you? This has to stop.”

Silence.

You open your eyes and you’re alone. You have no idea when he left or if he heard your little rant

You also have no idea how to get home.

 


	7. He fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a dickhead.

He was going to come back, right?

You had no phone signal to ask for help.

This was just another scare tactic and he’d be back before you knew it and when he gets here you’re gonna shove your foot up his ass. He doesn’t have an ass but that was beside the point!

He has no right to treat you like this.

~~~

Sans was back at the party and so far, no one has asked about you. Good. She can just stay there for all he cares. Although he knows she doesn’t deserve it. He acted in a moment of desperation and now he had no idea how to take it back. So, he wouldn’t. He’ll act like he meant it all. She’ll hate him and if she ever gets out of the underground, she’ll stay away from him. Which means she’ll stay away from Papyrus.

He remembers the look of fear on her face as she lay in the snow. Her ribbon had fallen off and he could see her bandage. Upon closer inspection, he saw the bruises under the foundation mask she wore tonight. She looked so vulnerable. Like a gust of wind would break her in half.

Then in a matter of seconds, when she glared at him, he was reminded of when Frisk was possessed. Those contact lenses didn’t help. The weak little girl from a moment ago looked like she could now break him in half with a single breath.

He heard her admit she got attacked recently but he left her there anyway.

A tiny hand tugging on his sleeve brought him out of his memory. Frisk was looking up at him.

_Where is Ashwin?_  She signed.

“Dunno, kid. She’ll be around somewhere.”

_I followed you when you went after her. I was going to say sorry for upsetting her with my question._

“I doubt you upset her. She probably just didn’t want to talk.”

_So you made her talk. Where did you take her?_

A beat of silence.

Sans sighed and rubbed his temple before looking at Frisk.

“I just took her somewhere for a chat. Things got a little heated so I left her to chill.” Sans grinned at his little secret pun.

_Oh my god you left her in Snowdin?!_

Not so secret.

_I’m telling goat mum!_

Before Sans could stop her, Frisk dodged his hand and bolted into the crowd.

“He did what?!” Toriels voice cut over the voices in the house. The party was officially ended. Sans was officially dead. If he was going to die, he would do it in the comfort of his own house at least and he teleported to his bedroom.

~~~

Okay so maybe doing a whole dramatic re-enactment of Let It Go from Frozen in the middle of a snowy forest seemed like a good idea at the time. However, now you were sitting in the wooden sentry station almost frozen yourself. Kicking up snow and spinning around in a short dress was fun for a time but now you just needed something warm.

He could have left that hoody he wears. It looks so frigging comfy.  

How long had you been here? You were sat in the same stop for a while after Sans left, waiting. Then you stood up and paced a bit. Then you burst into song out of boredom and went for a walk and now you’d been sat in the station for a while.

More importantly, when was he coming back?

Even if he didn’t want you back, someone had to. Right?

Deja-vu. It was like being at the hospital all over again just waiting for someone to want you.

Fuck it. You stand up and puff out your chest.

“I am not going to sit here waiting, you hear me?!” You yell out into the empty forest around you “I will find my own way back!”

You nod proudly before beginning your walk.

 

~~~

How many people had spoken through the door to him over the past few hours?

“You little bastard! Get your ass back there and bring her back!” Undyne.

“I can’t believe you would do something so irresponsible.” Toriel.

“I think it’s funny. Leave the bitch there” Flowey.

_Do you want a bad time?_ Frisk’s note that was pushed under the door.

“And I thought I was the Diva.” Mettaton.

“N-not cool Sans.” Alphys.

Sans sat with his back against the door, hood pulled over his head. Everyone was so angry at him right now. They hardly knew her! Why were they taking her side? He thought bitterly. If only she wasn’t so difficult this could have all been avoided. If only she didn’t pull that trick of refusing a fight, not refusing to fight back but just refusing all together and keeping her soul locked away. How could she do that?!

She had to be hiding something big.

No. It wasn’t her fault. He lost his temper again and messed up again.

There was a gentle knock on the door behind him.

“Brother?”

Sans couldn’t deal with this. Please go away Paps.

“I know you are there. Please open the door. You need to see how disappointed I am right now.” Papyrus was scarily calm and quiet. His voice stern.

“No, I am more than disappointed. Seeing you like this, it breaks my heart, Sans.” There was a soft thud on the door and Papyrus lay his head against the frame.

This isn’t the first time, Papyrus has seen Sans like this and honestly, it probably won’t be the last.

Sans pulled his hood further over his head to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. His whole body shook with anxiety. He knew he’d messed up but hearing it from Papyrus was soul-harrowing. He’d taken a naïve injured woman and dumped her in the middle of a freezing forest in a dress that couldn’t possibly keep her warm just because she was getting too close for comfort.

The closer people are to you, the easier it is for them to hurt you. He learned this the hard way. This had to be for the best.

“Sans. Please bring her back and we don’t have to talk to her again.”

He couldn’t let Papyrus be as bitter as he is. As lonely as he is. He couldn’t do that to Papyrus at all.

“I’ll get her,” Sans mumbled

~~~

“Motherfucker!” You screamed as you slipped on the ice and fell onto your butt. Again.

Every time you fell a sharp pain shot up your back. Flopping onto the floor you close your eyes and groan.  It’s been hours!

“God damn fucking skeleton asshole.” You hiss through your teeth.

“Who, me?”

You suddenly sit up and look around. That wasn’t Sans. The voice sounded distant and broken. As if talking through static. You thought the underground had been abandoned.

“Um, hello?” You call out uncertainly.

“Hello.” The voice was unnatural and there clearly wasn’t anyone around who the voice could belong to.

“I didn’t think anyone was still down here. I’m sorry.” You smile at nothing.

“Do not apologise child. I am here because I cannot leave.”

You catch a glimpse of a shadow on the ice but when you turn your head to see it fully, it’s gone.

“The barrier is down, you can leave if you want.”

“Alas, I cannot for I am not like you. I am broken. Shattered. However, I know how I can get out. A little girl, broken like myself bonded to a human soul and managed to take over it.”

You see a reflection in the ice below you of someone leaning over you. They were tall. Very tall. Almost three times your height. A skeletal face with long cracks down either side smiled eerily at you. You felt a chill run down your spine and your body seemed to be stuck. You couldn’t move and it felt like slimy tendrils were working their way into your head. Into your mind. You couldn’t breathe.

“If you would be so kind, I would like to borrow your body please.” It reached out, fingers almost brushing your hair.

“Nope!” You push yourself to your feet and run.

You run so fast that you can’t even see where you’re going. You just have to get away from that thing. You were outie. Done. All aboard the nope train to fuck-that-vile. Just keep running. Ignore the branches that grip at your clothes and skin.

You were so panicked that you tripped over a rock and fell down a hill. Your body made contact with multiple trees as you plummeted down and ended up in a heap at the bottom.

Cold, dirty, injured and afraid.

 You hadn’t cried for yourself in a very long time. Years in fact. You’d cry for others but never yourself. You wouldn’t allow yourself to wallow in pity like that but right now, you sobbed.

You cried so loud it hurt your chest, as you lay on the floor. Pathetic.

~~~

Sans could have sworn this was where he left you. He stood looking at the dent in the snow where your body had been. He guessed it made sense for you to try and find a way back yourself but he kind of hoped you’d wait for him. Unsure of why he brushed it off and followed your footprints.

It was only when he got to the large patch of ice that he lost your tracks. Geez, he just wanted to nap right now. Yawning he began walking in a random direction until a sound made him change his route.

Crying?

He walked towards the sound breaking into a run only when he recognised who it was. Lowe and behold, there you were at the bottom of a hill shaking violently.

“Ashwin?” He questioned.

What the hell happened? He ported to be next to her and reached out his hand placing it on her back and rubbing it softly. She flinched away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” She cried out.

She was hyperventilating. He had to bring her back to reality. Wrapping his arms around her shaking frame he held her close and rocked slightly. She fought him for a moment before surrendering and clutching him tighter.

How could he ever see her as a threat? Sans really hated himself right now. He was scum. The worst of the worst.

He didn’t think she’d panic this much by just being in an unknown place. She seemed confident. Was that why she hid her soul? To hide how afraid she is so she can put on this happy go lucky act? He had no idea but that was what he was settling with.

No more trying to find out why she’s so secretive. He’s done. He’ll accept that she’s afraid of the unknown and leave it at that. Screw his curiosity.

“Sans?” Her voice was quiet as she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. She seemed confused.

“Yeh, it’s me kid.”

SMACK

“I hate you!”

~~~

Smacking a skeleton was a bad idea. Very bad idea. You clutch your hand to your chest. Suddenly your eyes were dry and all sorrow was gone. You’d always been quick at bouncing back when things looked down.

Your palm was bright red after it met his face.

“Okay, I deserve that.” He said, rubbing his cheek.

“You deserve a whole lot worse. Take me home.” You wouldn’t look at him anymore.

“Ash-”

“Take me home. Now.”

You couldn’t talk to him. Maybe after some time has passed you’ll let him try to justify this but not now.

He reaches for you but you smack his hand away, eyes glued to the snow on the floor.

“I have to hold you to teleport you back.” He stated.

You hold out your hand to him and after a moment he takes it.

“Um, the closer you are to me the less disorientating for you.” He tried to pull you closer but you tugged your hand back.

“I’ll manage.”

The world was ripped from under you again, this time less forcefully as if he was trying to be gentler than last time. That was the least he could do. You were now sitting on the path outside your apartment building, you didn’t even want to know how he knew where you lived.

Your vision took a while to adjust again and the ringing in your ears finally stopped so you stood.

Sans, who had been crouched next to you also stood up. You ignore him and take a shaking step towards the door.

“Wait. I have to know you won’t hate Paps for this.” He spoke nonsense. Why would you hate Papyrus for something his dickhead brother did?

Staring blankly at Sans you shake your head.

“I don’t hate Papyrus.” You state simply and Sans sighs with relief.

Turning your body, you give Sans your full attention and wrap your arms around yourself to keep from punching him in the socket.

“You are so quick to judge others but who judges you, Sans?” You ask coldly “The only one who doesn’t deserve a friend or brother like Papyrus is you.”

With that, you enter the building and slam the door behind you. Leaving Sans alone in the street to think about his actions.


	8. Unwelcome Tag-a-long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have so many new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, more excuses for not having regular updates (yay) I am currently in the process of moving out. Got my own flat now and everything so time is precious at the moment. Once I'm all settled in, I would really like to do like weekly updates for this or something, hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway! I'd like to thank everyone for reading the story and leaving comments, it helps a lot.  
> Also, special thanks to UltimateGamer101 and purpleSquiggles as I read your comments and used it for the inspiration for this chapter :)
> 
> As mentioned before, I only have a vague idea of where this story will go so if anyone has ideas then please share. I'd love to read them and I don't want to let anyone down with the chapters so please tell me if something isn't working for you guys, okay? Great *Awkward jazz hands out of the way*

 

 

The next morning you drag yourself out of the bed, dreading life right now. You didn’t even wash up after last night, you were simply exhausted and needed to rest. Your phone lay dead on your bedside table, so you plugged it into charge before heading to the bathroom.

You were furious at Sans and didn’t even want to look at him but maybe you shouldn’t take it out on everyone else. That was if anyone else still wanted to be your friend. You wouldn’t blame them if they never wanted to see you again.  Your dress was ruined. Torn and dirty you throw it off before jumping in the shower for long, hot soak.

Once you leave the shower you wrap yourself in fluffy Jedi dressing gown. You couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling as you headed to the sink to brush your teeth. That’s when you noticed no pain in your arm, normally you’d have to take a painkiller when you wake up. Holding your bandaged arm in front of you and slowly twisting your wrist. No pain.

Looking up at your reflection causes you to take a shaky breath, pushing your wet locks out of your face you lean in close. All your bruises were gone. No more cuts. In fact, your skin has never looked better. Carefully you press your fingers under your eye where just yesterday a monster (ha) bruise was forming.  You stare at yourself in shock for a little longer then shake your head. Shit, should you put makeup on? To look like you’re still hurt? You know this isn’t normal and you don’t want people questioning you.

Then again, you could tell them you’re covering it with make-up. Putting make-up on seems like a lot of effort. So, the lie will have to do or maybe you could hide in your apartment until you have to start work again. Sitting on your bed you sigh and glance at your phone, it was lit up with notifications. Ten new friend requests on Facebook, three voicemails and so many texts. You raise your brow and take hold of your phone, confusion quickly turns into awe as you see the friend requests were from Toriel, Frisk, Mettaton, Napstablook, Temmie and BP. You knew them from the game you played. Then the other requests were from people you met in passing at the party. Catty, Bratty, Heats and River.

You didn’t know if you should be worried or honoured by the random friend requests from people you may never actually speak to again but oh well. You accepted them all. Next the voice messages. One was from a very concerned Toriel, asking if you were okay and if you had rehydrated after teleporting and reassuring you that she had spoken to Sans about his behaviour. You didn’t think about how dry your throat was after the teleporting, good to know for future reference. That was if you could ever forgive Sans. Another voicemail was from Papyrus begging you not to stay angry at Sans forever but a little angry for a little while was okay but please please please don’t hate him. Got to admire his loyalty. However, you didn’t know if you and Sans could be cool. That would depend on him. The last voicemail was from Undyne and Alphys, Undyne was telling you how now she could defend your honour and challenge Sans to a duel while Alphys was asking you to come around sometime to watch anime once you felt better.

Your eyes stung with unshed tears as you listened to the messages. They were being kind to you! They still wanted you around? Gosh, you felt like a mushy mess. You began reading the texts, the same kind of stuff said in the voicemails from the main crew but with waaaaaay more emojis than probably need, and saving numbers. Some of the texts from unknown numbers that made you feel especially mushy were.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx – 10.59pm**

**Hello, Darling! It’s your favourite monster star, Mettaton. I understand, due to an idiotic stunt pulled by our own moronic skeleton, you may be feeling uneasy about spending time with us again. Please, feel free to message me and we can go out for cocktails anytime! Xx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx – 11.03pm**

**so i got your number from Mettaton … he asked me to send you something nice … you probably dont remember me but i was the ghost … with the fancy hat … it was nice to meet you … we could hang out again sometime … or not … its up to you**

**Xxxxxxxxxx – 11.40pm**

**Hoi!! I’m Temmie! I likes you!! :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx – 11.46pm**

**Sans isnt 100% mean. A lil mean but not all the time. Plz don’t b mad and plz come see me and goatmum again. It’s Frisk btw.**

There were so many more, you had no idea that a bunch of random people you just met would care so much! You didn't even know that the knew about what Sans did, you generally thought that they would have thought you just ditched the party. Gosh, you were so happy they knew and you could add more numbers to your phone. Just the fact that they wanted to spend time with you had you sniffling with joy. How did they all get your number? Undyne or Papyrus probably gave it out. You began the task of replying to everyone who messaged you. Telling them that you were okay and how much you would love to see them again. Then your eyes found the newest text sent a few hours ago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx – 5.37am**

**sorry**

If that was who you thought it was, you would not let him off that easy. It was decided. You would not forgive him until he gave you a real apology.

Alright, that was a good plan. Maybe you should go visit Papyrus soon, he was crying on the voicemail and that had upset you. You needed to give him a hug and assure him that you wouldn’t leave. Flopping backwards on the bed you close your eyes and take deep breaths. You couldn’t get rid of the smile on your face. For once in your life, you felt like your existence wasn’t just expected but actually wanted. Okay, that seemed a little harsh on Evie and Josh. They never meant to make you feel like an outsider and you were never going to tell them that they do. They had enough to worry about with their new family, little business, family drama and just generally being functional adults.

The most functional thing you’ve ever done is wear matching socks that one time a few months back. You remember being oddly proud of that with no one to share it with. You take a few more moments just relaxing with closed eyes on the bed when something touched your forehead. Your body tensed as the whatever it was poked you again. It was thin and boney and so fucking cold. Sans can teleport, he wouldn’t teleport into your room, would he?

Poke. Poke.

Throwing open your eyes you were met with the sharp gaze of a skeleton. Not Sans or Papyrus but a skeleton with cracks on its face. You sit up suddenly and scream. As you do, the skeleton falls backwards and it also screams. A very high-pitched scream. You throw the first thing your hand could find, your Stitch teddy from Lilo and Stich and it hit the strange skeleton in the face.

There was a beat of silence before it spoke.

“Was that really necessary?”

It was the skeleton from the Underground, however looking at him now sitting on the floor after doing a ridiculous scream with a plush toy in his lap, he wasn’t as terrifying as you remember. Slowly he stood and adjusted his black trench coat. He wore the coat and a white turtleneck jumper.  He wasn’t as tall as before, still very tall though. His voice was no longer sounded like he was drowning in static and his face was a lot less goopy and twisted.

“Well” He cleared his none-existant throat and the little eye lights in his sockets made contact with you “I suppose I should explain myself.”

You simply nodded, not taking your eyes off him.

“I apologise if I frightened you before, I had to put you in a state of vulnerability to attach myself.” Ummm, what?

“I assure you that I will not get in your way, I simply have to borrow you. I am currently working on a project that will allow myself to walk freely just like you.” He moved his hands smoothly as he explained “However, without a stable body the void was tearing me up. I was falling apart physically and my mind was unravelling. Right now, I am using you as a battery. I will not be here all the time, but I will have to return to you sometimes and stay close to you to regain my power. Understand?” He sure liked to talk a lot.

Slowly you raised your hand as if in school. He raised a brow.

“I have a question.” You stared blankly.

“Of course, ask me anything. I owe you that much”

“What the fuck?!” You launched your pillow at him this time.


	9. Sort of Ghost Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life is strange now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be moved into my new place by the end of the month! Until then, short chapters I'm sorry.  
> Also, please don't hate me for not replying to comments (I'm a little shy and awkward sometimes).

You pinched the bridge of your nose and exhaled sharply. Gaster, was now sitting at the small table in your kitchen. He was eyeing the teal painted walls and white floor before his gaze fell to your sink that was full of dirty dishes. Turning he looked into the living room through the open door, the room was dark with brown coloured wallpaper and wine coloured carpet. You didn’t decorate the place, it was like this when you moved in. The mess of takeaway boxes and drink cans, clothes and general objects are strewn about didn’t help make the place look friendly. Very rarely did you invite people over. By people, you meant Evie and Evie never judged. She never said a word about the mess. She knew about your past though and that was probably why she didn’t bring it up.  

“Don’t judge me” You mumbled, avoiding his eye sockets that were now on you “I didn’t expect guests.”

“I see.” He stood and slowly opened the curtains in the kitchen.

You blinked at the sudden light and rubbed your eyes before looking at him again. He had explained things to you but you were still trying to wrap your head around it.

“Let me get this right. You’re a ghost but not all the time and you’re like, part-time haunting me?” You fold your arms as Gaster sighed.

“As I stated before. I am not dead; therefore, I cannot be a spirit. Monster souls do not linger like human souls do.”

“But I know a ghost! We’re going to play video games next week.” You pouted.

“You know a monster who looks like a ghost.” He corrected you.

“Anyway!” You glared at him before continuing “You are part-time haunting me and it’s because you don’t have a body. You’re making a body for yourself.”

“I’m not making a body.” He rubbed his temples in annoyance.

“Shush. You’re doing something so you can have a solid body permanently because at the moment being stable uses your magic. Before you had no way to regain magic energy stuff so you were … melting?” You scrunch your nose, remembering how he looked before “To prevent the melt you are using me as a battery somehow. This restores your magic so you can leave again, be solid for a while and continue your experiment and this doesn’t mean I’m a badass wizard like Harry Potter?”

“No. No you are not a wizard.” Gaster facepalmed at your attempt to dumb down his explanation. 

“Bummer. That would have at least made up for the fact that you did this without my permission!” Your voice gradually got louder towards the end of your sentence.

“I think you will recall that I did, indeed, ask for your permission.” He raised a single bone brow at you.

“And I said no, then I ran away.” You stand in front of him, glare at full force. “No means no. Fuck, are all skeletons assholes?”

“Papyrus is not an asshole.” Gaster looked almost as scary as when you first met him, you shrunk back a little. “Sans may be a little bit of an asshole, I fear I did not raise him as well as I should have but don’t you dare speak ill of Papyrus.”

You blink slowly as it slowly dawns on you what Gaster had just said.

“You raised Sans and Papyrus? Are you their dad?” Your voice is quiet.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he dragged his hand down his face. You tried not to flinch at the sound of his bones scraping.

“I don’t deserve the title of father anymore.” His voice shook slightly.

You felt a pain in your chest and took a step forward. Leaning down to catch his eye and get his attention you smiled brightly.

“Alright, you can be my ghostly hitchhiker for a while.” You shrugged.

Gaster stared at you with utter shock, it wasn’t like you could refuse now he’s already done it but having permission made it feel less creepy. His eyes flicked to your chest before he frowned and looked up at your face again. You knew what he was looking for. Your soul. He was probably just as upset about the whole invisible soul thing as Sans was but you tried not to let that bother you.

“I have to go out and get some food shopping. I’m not going far and won’t be gone long, you going to be okay here?” You ask, picking up your rucksack and looking at him with concern.

He waved you off, taking that as an ‘I’ll be alright, just leave and take your freaky no-soul with you’ you left the apartment. Knowing you should be furious at the tall, dark skeleton stranger but you couldn’t bring yourself to yell anymore.  

You were gone for about an hour, grabbing food and drink as quickly as you could before you leave the store. Something about leaving Gaster there alone made you uneasy. He could look through your stuff. The little stuff you have anyway. Just as your hand reached the building's door a loud buzzing noise filled your ears. Turning your head to the sound you see what looks like a giant tear in time and space. Like some kind of Doctor Who fuckery is happening just above the bin on the street.

Nervously you approached the tear to get a better look. Inside was just dark. Nothing. Void. The sight of it sent shivers down your spine and the buzzing got louder. Suddenly two large black bags fall out of the tear and into the bin. As they did, you had screamed and fallen backwards onto your ass. You were NOT expecting that. Your breathing was heavy and the tear was gone. Across the street was an elderly woman walking her pug. She was looking at you as if you were insane. Did she not see the bin bag vomiting hole?!

Still in shock, you shakily began picking up the food items you had dropped. Seriously what had just happened? Shaking your head to rush back up to your apartment.

“Yo, G-man! I’m back.” You call out upon entering.

“Do not ever refer to me as G-man again.” Somehow, he managed to scrunch the bone around where a nose should be in disgust.

He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by glowing white hands. The hands had holes in the palms, just like his. They were flying around the room and cleaning it. One happily floated past your face with a feather duster. You stare wide-eyed as a pair of hands tie a black bag and another hand opens another one of the tears that you saw outside. The bag was un-ceremonially thrown through it and you heard it land in the bin outside due to your now open windows. You drop the shopping bags again and walk further into the room. Two hands pick up the bags and float into the kitchen. You spin slightly, watching the hands work. Gaster has a look of pure focus and his fingers are twitching. Was he doing this? Awesome.

You poke a hand as it passes and it swats at your fingers to get you to stop. A few more moments pass before you start giddily bouncing on your heels.

“This is so cool!” You squeal. Fangirling over the magic.

“Oh good, you’re not angry at me.” He sighed and the hands faded away as the cleaning was now done.

Your place looked spotless, just like when you first moved in. You couldn’t help but flop onto the now clean floor. Arms outstretched and closing your eyes, happy to be comfy on the fluffy carpet.

“Why would I be angry?” You giggle.

“Well, it’s not I asked for your permission to go through your entire flat and clean it.” He took a seat on the sofa and put one leg over the other. Looking very sophisticated.

“Didn’t think asking permission was your thing” You stuck your tongue out at him before sitting up. “Wait, the entire flat?”

Springing to your feet you rush into the bedroom. All your clothes were washed and put away. You run into the kitchen next. All the dishes were sorted into the correct cupboards. Lastly the bathroom. All the shampoo and body wash was neatly lined up on your shelf.

“How did you do all this in an hour?” You walk back into the living room and sit on the floor with your legs crossed.

“Magic, obviously. You saw it as you entered.” His tone got a little patronising there so you glare at him.

“Well thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to do all this.” You sigh, laying back on the floor.

“You didn’t have to agree to let me stay or be so welcoming. I did not expect it. Also, I cannot pay rent so this seemed like a good way of thanking you.” Gaster had gone quiet. Turning your head to look at him you see he has a small smile. However, as soon as he sees you looking at him he frowns slightly.

“B-besides, if I am going to stay here then I shall not live in a pigsty” He folded his arms and looked away.

“Oh. My. God.” Your smile becomes a shit eating grin “You’re totally a tsundere!”

“I am not. How dare you even suggest such a thing?” He looked mortified and you couldn’t help but laugh.

He stands up and walks into the kitchen. You were still clutching your sides and laughing, try to form some sort of apology.

“Ashwin, come here.” His voice is stern and it pulls you out of your laughing fit.

You don’t remember telling him your name.

“S’up?” You ask as you walk into the kitchen.

Gaster is stood, arms folded and frowning at you. He nods towards your food shopping which consisted of junk food, microwave meals and Dr pepper. You shuffled your feet nervously and shrugged your shoulders.

“Next time you go shopping. I am coming with you.” He sighed and begins putting the food away.

~~~

It had been a week since Gaster had become your ghostly roommate. During that time, you found that sometimes he was only visible to you and during that time you could almost see through him. Kind of like frosted glass yet he still denies his ghosty-ness. Sometimes he was physical, like an actual living being who could drink tea and read books. He likes to drink tea and read books. The rest of the time he wasn’t there at all. Once he gained enough power, he’d disappear for a while. He explained that he could only leave for a few hours at a time for now but soon he would be able to leave for months without coming back.

Right now, you leant against the counter in the take-a-way, finally being able to get back to work. Gaster was being his ghostly self. He always went ghost when out in public. He told you he didn’t want to be recognised. Even though you said you were willing to march over to Sans and Papyrus house to let them know he was around. That idea seemed to terrify him and he lost his composure, yelling at you to ‘drop it’ so you didn’t bring it up again. For now.

Short fuses seem to run in the family.

“What’s up, little buddy?” The orange cat monster leant against the counter with you.

BP started working here not so long ago. He was Josh’s solution to you working alone. You were targeted for befriending monsters so what did Josh do? Hire a monster. You liked that. It was like a big fuck you to the people who attacked you.

“My life got very complicated very quickly.” You mumbled, resting your chin on your hand.

“Complicated good or complicated bad?” He asked, staring out the window.

“I have no idea.” You admit.

“I know the feeling.” BP stood upright when someone entered the take-a-way.

You remember this guy. It was that really annoying customer from the day you met Sans and Papyrus. You internally cringe and wish BP luck before retreating into the kitchen. Upon checking your phone you find that you have a text from the tall loveable skelly, Paps. He was inviting you to dinner. Again. He did this every day since the party but you just weren’t ready to face Sans yet.

You missed the skeleton brothers though. Yeah, you even kinda missed Sans stupid face.

“You could go talk to them, you know?” Gaster had followed you into the kitchen. His voice had an undertone of static when he was ghost mode.

You shake your head and pout, not wanting to start talking to him and look like you’re insane to BP and annoying customer.

“I know you want to. I know you.” He states and you frown at him. He doesn’t know you. He doesn’t know anything about you.

“I really do know you. Unfortunately, it’s an effect of our current situation. I share your memories and your thoughts.” He looked a little sheepish.

_You’re a fucking leech, you know that?_ You think bitterly.

“That was unnecessary.” He deadpanned. Those had to be his favourite words, he said them to you a lot.

_Sorry, just seeing if you could read my mind like Professor X._ You shrug and smile. It was creepy as hell but it made communicating in public easier.

_So, you can see my memories as well?_

“Only what you remember. I can’t see what happened before the accident. I am so sorry.”

_No biggie_

Gaster didn’t say anything after that. He didn’t even move that was until you stood to continue your job.

“Do you want to get payback on Sans?” He asked, looking a little less serious than usual.

_Kinda. Get revenge so we are even then I forgive him. Why?_

“I can help with that.” 

You grin at the idea. Just a little prank to break the ice and let Sans know that what he did was not cool. Then everyone could be friends again, right? Maybe you could even ask what got him so riled up in the first place. Maybe Gaster knew why he was so angry. Mental note to ask him tonight after work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the comments you've left. It helps me a lot! <3


End file.
